The semiconductor industry is continuously moving toward the fabrication of smaller and more complex microelectronic components with higher performance. The production of smaller integrated circuits requires the development of smaller electronic components, and closer spacing of those electronic components within the integrated circuits. Closer spacing can increase interference between nearby components, where the interference is often referred to as “noise.” The “noise” can include resonance harmonics, where the harmonics can increase the impact of the noise. The first harmonic is typically the most extreme, but second and even third harmonics can interfere with the proper operation of certain electronic components. For example, in some cases a switch can be inadvertently activated by harmonics or other electrical influences.
Integrated circuits that utilize radio frequency communications may use silicon on insulator (SOI) substrates to increase the electrical isolation of electronic components. The SOI substrate includes a top semiconductor working layer, a middle buried oxide (BOX) that is an electrical insulator, and a lower handle layer that is typically monocrystalline silicon. SOI substrates with a high resistivity handle layer can significant improve device radio frequency performance. However, the 2nd and 3rd harmonics are poor at high radio frequency voltages. A trap rich layer inserted between the BOX and the lower handle layer can be used to reduce the 2nd and 3rd harmonics. Unfortunately, SOI substrates with high resistivity and trap rich handle layers are expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with improved electrical isolation of switches, and methods of producing the same. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with good electrical isolation using low cost components, and methods of producing the same. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.